


Blood and Water

by Fuzzinator23



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta reader, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzinator23/pseuds/Fuzzinator23
Summary: The Old Blood. It is the thing that could cure all illnesses and even heighten one’s self. However, it comes with a terrible curse. Now the prosperous town of Yharnam Springs is filled with the scourge. A single person causing it all for one malicious goal. Now Beatrice and her team are heading in with the training they had. Their journey has just barely begun.





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my newest work! It’s something I’m going to work on during the summer and warm season. I hope you all enjoy it!

Yharnam Springs  
  
With a click of the flip lighter, the blue croc lit her cigarette as she drove the truck. Bea took a breath of the cigarette before exhaling it. The drive had been murder for her since the heat was starting to get to her, especially with the miles upon miles of fields along with power lines. Even with her black tank top, grey cargo shorts, and work boots, the heat of the sun turned the car into a furnace. Luckily she had her lucky ankh necklace that her mother gave her. It still didn’t help with the heat.  
  
Bea: “God I wish they at least fixed the A/C. I might die from this heat.”  
  
???: “I have water bottles if you want one.”  
  
Bea glanced to the passenger side of the car, getting a good look at her long-time friend and partner. Angus Delaney. He was the only person she actually trusted with anything. He wore more formal summer clothes than her. It baffled her that he wasn’t sweating. She just gave a tired smile at his offer.  
  
Bea: “Thanks Angus. Maybe when we get there, it’s not that long now.”  
  
Angus: “Oh, ok.”  
  
Bea: “Again thanks.”  
  
???: “You lovebirds going to kiss or what? Hweh heh heh.”  
  
Now a groan came out of Bea as she lost her smile. It just had to be him. She gave a glare to the asshole of their team. Steve Scriggins. He wore his regular army jacket, grey t-shirt, a pair of sports shorts and sneakers. How he hasn’t burned up yet was annoying to Bea.  
  
Bea: “Go to hell Scriggins. Angus is my friend.”  
  
Scriggins: “Well, when you actually hit it up I’ll give you some advice.”  
  
He gave a cocky wink. It didn’t settle well as Bea growled at it.  
  
Bea: “Scriggins I swear to god. I will kick you out of this car if you don’t shut up.”  
  
Scriggins: “Oh, is that a challenge?”  
  
Bea: “It’s called a _threat_ you-”  
  
Angus: “Hey Bea? What was the briefing again?”  
  
After being stopped Bea gave Angus a small glare, which faded quickly. She was kinda glad for the distraction. Soon her eyes were back on the road.  
  
Bea: “Uh... as we know, we are going to Yharnam Springs. It’s supposedly the area that created blood ministration and the Healing Church. They discovered something that can cure any disease. No, I’m not blowing smoke up your ass, it literally does that.”  
  
Scriggins: “Sounds like they have it good. Why do we need to go then?”  
  
Bea: “It’s not all it seems. While it helped cure many ailments, the blood is doing... something else now. Its turning some of the townsfolk into beasts. Those who weren’t infected were taken out of the town and now it’s on lockdown. There are still some in the older district.”  
  
Scriggins: “That... doesn’t sound good actually. Uh, what’s the plan for this mess?”  
  
Before Bea could answer, Angus pulled out a small map and unfolded it into a long rectangle. Inside, They saw that a massive fence laping around the whole town, the second was the town as it was pretty big for a town.  
  
Angus: “Huh, it looks like this whole area is Yharnam Springs property. Not only that, but there’s an upper and lower section of Central Yharnam and up here looks like an older, poorer district-”  
  
Scriggins’ face soon gave signs to worry to this. Admittedly, he was born and raised in a poor district before he came to train at Bright Harbor’s Workshop.  
  
Angus: “-as for this hill, it looks like the Healing Church is stationed up there. Its a lot smaller than I thought it would be, hmm...”  
  
When he looked closer to the map, Bea gave a confused brow quirk to this. Even when it got her attention, she kept her eyes on the road.  
  
Bea: “What?”  
  
Angus: “There’s a working train track going through that town.”  
  
Bea: “What!?”  
  
Angus: “Yeah that’s an operational track. It even has automatic gates for when the train comes in and out.”  
  
Scriggins bumped between the two a little to see. Indeed, there was a mechanism for the train gates. It opened at a certain time, thanks to the internet and a programmed schedule that is updated daily.  
  
Scriggins: “Talk about dummy design. But if I read the report correct, no beasts have gotten out yet. How is it that _none_ have gotten out through that gate?”  
  
Bea: “I hate that you read my mind.”  
  
Scriggins: “I thought it better.”  
  
Bea: “Shut up.”  
  
Bickering done, they still saw nothing but fields. Then they saw houses that had gone to Mother Nature. Only a few pieces of the frame remained along with a few mail boxes. It wasn’t long until they saw it in the distance. The town that made itself back on the map, all because of a special medicine. Yharnam Springs.   
  
Closer and closer, they saw that a massive fence was surrounding the whole town. Bea pulled into an abandoned driveway close to the gate. Once the engine died, everyone unbuckled and got out of the hot truck.  
  
Bea: “Ugh. This is the last time I go without A/C.”  
  
Angus soon gave her a water bottle from his backpack. Taking it, she downed half of the bottle.  
  
Angus: “You going to be ok?”  
  
Bea: “Yeah I’ll be fine. Just hate this rust bucket at times.”  
  
Angus: “I don’t know. It’s helped us a lot, even in its poor state.”  
  
Bea: “It wouldn’t kill them to fix the damn air conditioner. It gets hot in there.”  
  
Scriggins: “Hey guys! Take a look at this!”  
  
When they walked over, the two friends noticed that all of the spikes were all connected to each other by a wire. Angus and Scriggins could only look at it in confusion as to why it was like that. An idea came to Bea’s mind.  
  
After heading to one of the houses, she came back with a rusty metal pipe. A good toss at the bars confirmed her suspicions as electrical sparks came out upon harsh contact. The two boys took a couple steps back while Bea remained where she stood.  
  
Bea: “That answers why no beasts have gotten out.”  
  
Scriggins: “Ok that’s pretty sick. Must take a lot of power just to keep this up.”  
  
Angus walked a bit of a ways down the fence to see that it still continued. He noticed a guard shack close to the gate, but it was pretty far from the gate.  
  
Scriggins: “So how the hell do we get in? It’s obvious that we can’t get in without some help.”  
  
Angus: “He’s right. Besides this gate and that guard house, I didn’t see any other entrances into Yharnam Springs on the map. It’s also getting dark pretty quick.”  
  
With these questions in hand, Bea paced back and forth while the sun slowly set, Angus walking back to them. There was no other way in besides the train coming through. The fence was electrified, the guard house was pretty much inaccessible and they had no place to sleep unless they liked the flatbed of the truck. This was honestly grinding Bea’s nerves.  
  
Bea: “I don’t know. I honestly _don’t know_. Aaaaaaaggggh.”  
  
She was silent for a few minutes until Angus came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Angus: “Are you going to be ok?”  
  
Bea: “... Yeah. I’ll be fine, just... really tired of bullshit.”  
  
Angus: “Sorry.”  
  
Bea: “You’re fine. Let’s just think about how the hell we can get in?”  
  
Scriggins: “Maybe we could pull the gate down with some rope and the truck?”  
  
Bea: “And you think that a rust bucket like the truck can pull down a very well made gate that, I might remind you, is very much locked?”  
  
A frown formed on Scriggins face at the sarcasm. While it was humorous at times, it wasn’t helping at all. Snapping fingers accompanied him as he went back to the truck. When he came back he had a tool box full of firecrackers, tripwires and other things for traps.  
  
Scriggins: “I have plenty of firecrackers. If I can time my throw right, maybe we can short circuit the wires and get in!”  
  
Angus: “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
  
Scriggins: “Eh. If it doesn’t work at least we would have fun doing it right? Nothing like a little vandalism. Hweh heh heh.”  
  
Angus: “I don’t know if that’s what I meant.”  
  
Angus: “What’s your call?”  
  
While she was strongly against the idea of vandalism, it was... the least bad idea they could work with. They didn’t really have another way of getting inside. Bea was sure of that, but also unsure.  
  
Bea: “Well...”  
  
???: “That depends-”  
  
All three of the friends jumped and turned to see a figure leaning against the guard house. The figure was clad in what looked to be wearing a trench coat and a hood over their head. His voice was gruff and deep. Definitely a male.  
  
???: “-do you want to possibly cause a commotion? I mean I doubt it will work, but if you were successful, what then? If you were able to smoke this fence, the beast would come straight here. You’d be easy picking.”  
  
Scriggins soon gave his tool box a look before deciding to put it back in the truck. Beatrice was the first to walk up to the gate. Her eyes got a good look at his necklace. It was a special Hunter’s Pendant.  
  
Bea: “You’re with this town’s Hunter shop.”  
  
???: “Good eye. Then I guess you know what this town is?”  
  
All the croc gave was a sigh as she pulled out a pendant that was tucked in her shirt, careful with her ankh necklace. It was the symbol of a trident in front of a sea and harbor. The figure gave a hum as if they knew what it was, Angus and Scriggins coming up to the gate.  
  
???: “Aahh. Your from Bright Harbor’s Resistance Force, aren’t you? The whole lot of you?”  
  
Angus: “We got the report and came as soon as we could.”  
  
The hunter behind the gate gave a look to the old truck to see that it wasn’t in the best condition. It looked sturdy, but that might been because of super-glue.  
  
???: “Heh. Looks like your truck could use a grand tuneup, in my opinion.”  
  
Bea: “Oh no. It runs like a dream come true.”  
  
???: “Is that so? Then I might as well leave you to try and get in yourselves.”  
  
Bea didn’t expect the hunter to react as he did. They needed to get in, but running her mouth like that won’t get them anywhere. Bea soon moved closer to the gate, a sigh accompanying the walk.  
  
Bea: “Look... we just need to get in. If there’s anyway we can pull our weight here, then let us. Just open the gate and we’ll do whatever the hell makes you trust us...”  
  
A sigh was all that came from the hunter as he went to the guard house. Minutes passed until the gate sizzled and slowly opened up to the three. It was then that the hunter came out of the guard house, three weapons unseen before on their back that made common weapons look pitiful. Bea knew only the two that crossed: Beast Cutters.   
  
???: “Welcome to Yharnam Springs, Young Hunters.”


End file.
